


Let's Have Fun and Make Choices

by Thirteenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Decisions, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Seika, in a night out with her girlfriend Thetis and her brother Seiya, is about to announce an important decision she has made.





	Let's Have Fun and Make Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/gifts).



_This should be a perfect romantic evening,_ Seika thought as she sat on the wooden chair across from her "best friend." 

Sure, it was a shame that outside a few specific places Thetis and her had to pretend to be just friends. But Seika didn't want to think about it. Her Thetis looked so beautiful with her golden locks falling over her shoulders, her inviting lips highlighted by the pink lipstick, and the navy blue dress with a square cleavage fitting flawlessly to her body. The idea of spending the next hours eating good food in her company, chatting with her, and listening to her melodious voice when she got up the karaoke's stage should fill Seika's heart with contentment. 

Alas, someone sitting right by Seika's side tugged lightly at her white blouse's short sleeve, never letting her forget why that wasn't destined to be the perfect romantic evening she'd been looking forward to. After twelve days without seeing Thetis, who'd been busy with her duties as a marina, Seika had hoped for a more intimate kind of date. Instead, she got something else. With someone else. 

She let out a tired sigh. "Yes, Seiya?" 

Her brother grinned. "So, have you made up your mind yet?" 

Oh, the decision. Of course Seiya would ask about it when their night out had barely started. Not that he should be taking part of said night out in the first place. But after all those years of forced separation, it was understandable that he hated spending time apart from her. Seika loved her brother dearly, and was usually glad to keep him company as a way to make up for all their past suffering. What she was not glad to do though was to have him around during her dates with Thetis. 

While Seika was of the opinion that Seiya shouldn't follow them in such occasions, Thetis was very nice about it. Perhaps way too nice. Seika expected that a mermaid would be implacable to male human beings. But since Thetis had first learned about the tragic story of two poor orphan siblings who'd been brutally kept apart against their will, she'd been very moved by it. So moved, that she'd determined that Seiya could accompany them for about half of their dates if he so wished. Which of course Seiya always did. And that night happened to fall into the half he was allowed to. 

Then again, Seika suspected that Seiya would have tried to talk Thetis into letting him go out with them even if his quota was over for the month. After all, Seika had promised to announce her decision by the end of that day. Seiya wouldn't miss the chance to pester her about it until midnight. 

In a moderately stern tone, she said, "I'll let you know when the time comes." 

Seiya pouted. "You'll make us wait until one to midnight, won't you?" 

Seika smirked. "That's another thing I'll let you know when the time comes." 

Seiya then turned to someone else to obtain support for his cause. "Thetis, please, say something!" 

Thetis smiled at him and nodded. "Okay." Then, looking into Seika's eyes, she said, "Take all your time. There's no hurry." 

"Hey!" Seiya complained. "That's not what I had in mind." 

"Sorry, Seiya," Thetis said, not sounding sorry at all. "But now, be a good boy and let your sister enjoy the evening, okay?" 

The women looked and smiled at each other. Seiya just crossed his arms, visibly frustrated. 

As Thetis succeeded in brushing aside the main topic of the evening, the next several minutes were filled with chit-chatting, jokes, food, and the songs from the karaoke. Seika's mind however remained filled with thoughts pertaining to the decision she was going to announce later. She did her best to look as if she was completely focused on having a nice time in the company of her girlfriend and brother. But to her ears, their chatter and the background music mingled in an indistinct sequence of mildly pleasing yet largely meaningless noise. The food in her mouth tasted like a creamy flavorless mass. The chopsticks in her hands were just devices she held tightly in hopes that they'd absorb her tension. 

"I think," Seiya was saying to Thetis in a casual voice, "that we should schedule a new group training day, huh? You, Baian, Io, Shiryu, Hyoga and me. Next Monday, at the Sanctuary. What do you think? I have so much fun during our group training days!" 

Seika's shoulders sagged. Of course Seiya would find a way to raise the topic of training without addressing her directly. Instead, he chose to address the person who might cause him to live alone again after sharing a house with Seika for the past four years. Good thing he'd never shown any signs of resenting Thetis for asking Seika to move to Poseidon's realm and train to become a marina. 

Thetis took a sip from her glass, then said, "That's a good idea. But the last two times, we did it at your Sanctuary. Can't we do it at mine this time around?" 

Seiya grinned and turned to Seika. "If my sister decides she wants to be a marina, then we—"

Seika glared at him. 

His grin vanished from his face and he looked back at Thetis. "Er, of course, Thetis, of course!" 

"Thank you, Seiya," Thetis said as if nothing had happened. "So, do you have any specific date in mind?" 

Seika's muscles relaxed, and even her grip on the chopsticks loosened slightly. As Thetis kept Seiya distracted with plans and suggestions for that upcoming group training, Seika thought of how lucky she was to have her girlfriend in her life. 

It had been two and a half years since Seiya had introduced them to each other during a party at the Sanctuary, explaining that Thetis's god used to be a fierce enemy of Athena, but that they'd become allies after the Holy War against Hades. Not being entirely used to that world of divine battles and allegiances at the time, Seika had initially been cautious and politely suspicious toward Thetis. They would meet again several times over the course of the following months though, thanks to numerous social gatherings that they both had been invited to. After some six months, they'd become friends, and one year later, lovers. 

Around the same time, Seika had started wondering what to do about her future. Since reuniting with Seiya three years earlier, she'd become a stay-at-home sister to him. Athena was very generous to her followers, which meant that Seiya was very well paid to risk his life for her, making more than enough to support Seika and himself. His friends and comrades in arms had also proved very generous as they welcomed Seika into their social circle, even though she was a civilian, not a warrior. As a result, Seika had soon found herself attending many of the parties and balls hosted at Athena's Sanctuary, besides social events held in her native Japan, and occasionally even parties hosted by other deities. 

Eventually, that life of frequent travels and socialization in the company of people who possessed super human powers had led Seika to question her own situation, her inability to protect her brother or defend herself in case of disaster, and her never acted-upon desire to serve society at large in a more meaningful way. The beginning of her relationship with Thetis had only contributed to that questioning. After all, within Seiya's and Thetis's social circles their relationship was considered normal and acceptable; outside of those, not so much. 

Thetis placed her chopsticks on the rest by her bowl and turned to look at the currently empty stage. Then, she looked straight into Seika's eyes. "I'm going to sing a song for you." 

Seika beamed at her. Whenever she took Thetis to karaoke places, she avoided the ones with private rooms. She wanted as many people as possible to listen to her girlfriend's supernaturally beautiful singing, and made sure to take her to bars and restaurants where Thetis would have an audience. 

Seiya on the other hand always seemed vaguely apprehensive at the prospect of hearing her sing. He shifted a little in his chair as the microphone amplified Thetis's melodious voice. He looked around at the other tables in the restaurant as the other patrons's attention inevitably turned to the stage. To Seika, he whispered, "If these people knew what she is, I don't think they'd still be here." 

"She's not here to fight anybody," Seika reminded him. 

"What if all of a sudden she decides they make excellent guinea pigs and then experiments some new singing attack on them?" 

Seika rolled her eyes. "Oh, Seiya, please..." 

"You know, as warriors, we have to be always working on improving our existing attacks, or developing new ones. When you become one of us, you'll—" 

She glared at Seiya again. He shrunk in his chair, but still whispered, "That glare of yours would make a fantastic attack. You could name it 'Ultra Deadly Stare' or—" 

"Seiya, please, let's enjoy the song, okay?" 

Seiya nodded and went quiet, to Seika's relief. Although she understood his curiosity and anxiety, she also really wanted to do things in her own terms. Besides, Seiya might be an adult by now, but Seika still felt that it was her duty to keep on educating him. Not giving in to his every wish was part of that education. 

It could be part of her own self-education as well. Seika had let her life revolve around his for a long time, which was understandable, given all they'd been through. But it was time to evolve from being Seiya's sister to being her own independent self. Sure, the path she'd chosen to follow to achieve that goal would still lead her back to her brother, as she'd decided to train to become a warrior just like him. Still, all the exercises, the studies and the development of her cosmo would have to be done by herself. 

_Yes, by myself. But under the guidance of a teacher,_ Seika reminded herself, taking a quick glance at Seiya before looking back at the stage where Thetis stood and sang. 

Since she'd announced her decision to Thetis and Seiya the previous month, both of them had volunteered to become her teacher. Neither of them had ever had a pupil, but they had been adamant that this wouldn't be a problem, although Seika was an adult and adult pupils were unusual in their world. Then again, Seika certainly wouldn't be an unique case. 

According with Hyoga, the Crystal Saint was 20 when he became the very first disciple of Aquarius Camus, who was in his early teens at the time. Still, things had turned out well for Crystal. He lived in Siberia, recruiting and training new pupils, and was rarely seen in Greece. But Seika had met him in person twice, and that had been enough for her to verify that he did justice to his reputation as a friendly and intelligent man with a powerful cosmo. In a way, he'd inadvertently become a role model of sorts to her, given his level of accomplishment as a Saint despite his late beginning as an apprentice. Then again, although most of the merit clearly belonged to Crystal, his teacher had to have contributed to his success. 

That fact only reinforced to Seika the importance of making a sensible choice about her future. Regardless of who she decided to serve, as an adult she was entitled to choosing her own teacher instead of accepting whoever was assigned to her, a privilege usually denied to children and teenagers. That was the law under both Athena's and Poseidon's rules. 

Athena and Poseidon. One of them would become her deity. Ultimately, it wasn't just a matter of picking a teacher. Seika would have to choose a divine being to whom she would devote her whole life. 

While Thetis sang the final verses of a mellow song about small everyday joys, Seika's heart thumped against her chest as she made her big final decision. 

A round of applause erupted from all over the restaurant as Thetis bowed and left the stage. She had barely sat back on her chair when Seiya said, "Okay, now it's my turn." 

Seika and Thetis exchanged a look, and the latter asked, "Your turn?" 

"Yes. It's my turn to sing." 

"Oh, no!..." Seika lamented, shaking her head. 

"Don't be so ungrateful, sister," Seiya said as he got up. Lowering his voice, he looked at both women and added, "I'm going to sing a song in honor of my favorite couple here." 

Thetis smiled. "Aw, thank you, Seiya!" 

"In a few seconds you won't be thanking him anymore," Seika joked. Seiya stuck out his tongue at her and walked up to the stage. 

Just as her brother grabbed the microphone and started butchering some trendy yet disposable love song, Seika drew in a deep breath. Twisting her hands on her lap, she said in a soft voice, "Thetis, I want you to be the first to know." 

Thetis lifted her eyebrows, then leaned forward. "I'm listening." 

"Well, I've made a decision." 

The silence that followed that sentence lasted a little longer than Seika herself intended. As she struggled against her own hesitation, Thetis nodded. There was only affection in her eyes, and no signs of resentment in her voice. "So, you chose your brother." 

That prompted Seika to give a fast answer this time. "I chose Athena, but not Seiya." 

"Oh." Thetis lifted her eyebrows again, then frowned, and finally relaxed her facial muscles. "I always knew you were going to choose her. I'm very proud of my god and would have loved if you joined our team, but being realistic, it makes more sense for you to serve Athena. You're a lot more familiar with her, and with her Sanctuary and followers too." 

"And specially with her parties," Seika noted with a giggle. 

Thetis giggled too. "My lord's mortal host throws a lot of parties under his civilian identity, and I guess that doesn't leave him with much spare energy to do the same at our realm. It's a shame. If we held more social events, I'd have more excuses to invite you over, and you'd socialize more with my colleagues, and maybe you'd have chosen us." 

"I don't know... Travelling to your place isn't exactly a comfortable experience," Seika pointed out. 

"Oh, come on. Just because you feel like you're drowning and faint for a few minutes? Where's your adventurous spirit?" Thetis joked. 

Seiya yelled a long, trembling note. Seika shuddered and said, "It's completely depleted now that I'm being forced to hear Seiya sing." 

Thetis threw her head back and laughed. Then, still smiling, but in a more serious tone, she asked, "Speaking of Seiya, why not him?" 

Seika sighed. "Because I love him very much, but I don't really want my entire life to be all about this love." Leaning forward, she whispered, "Sure, I love you too, so there's that." 

"I love you more," Thetis whispered back. 

Seika beamed at her. "We can compete over it later, in my bedroom. Woman versus mermaid. Who's going to win?" 

Thetis winked at her. "What about a tie?"

"That would be perfect," Seika said with a smirk. Then, she resumed the previous topic. "But back to your question, I already have a potential teacher in mind. It's the Crystal Saint." 

"Hyoga's teacher, right?" Thetis asked. Seika nodded, and Thetis continued, "Isn't that the one who's older than his own teacher?" 

"Yes. And he was an adult when he became an apprentice, although he was a little younger at the time than I am now. I've heard great things about him, and he caused me a very positive impression both times we met. But to me, what matters the most is the age factor, the fact that I'm an adult just like he was when he got started. I think he'll be in a very good position to understand my situation." 

"I agree. But don't you think Aquarius Camus would make a better choice then? It was he who had to face the challenge of educating an adult after all. And his rank is higher." 

"But his friendliness is so much lower," Seika pointed out, exchanging a knowing look with Thetis. 

"Yeah, I know." Thetis shook her head. "I don't think he's a bad person at all." 

"Neither do I." 

"But he's not what I'd call an approachable man." 

"Exactly." Seika said. "Still, if Crystal won't take me as his student, then I guess Camus really is the next best choice. I'm already bracing myself in case I have to talk to him." 

"My poor Seika... I hope his disciple will spare you from this trouble." Thetis lowered her eyes for a second, then looked back up at Seika, a vague melancholy shining in her eyes. "Whoever becomes your teacher, I hope he or she won't mind it when I visit you. I know we won't be seeing each other so often from now on, because you'll be very busy, but I still want to spend as much time with you as possible." 

"Me too, love," Seika said in a soft voice. "But don't worry. It's not like Athena forbids people from having a life and taking days off." 

"Nor does my lord. Yeah, I think it'll be all right. It may be tough in the beginning, but we'll soon find ways to adjust to your new schedule." Thetis tilted her head slightly, her eyes wandering down to Seika's cleavage, then back to her face. "You know what? I can't wait to see you in your training uniform. I'm sure you'll look great in it. And I'm very happy that Athena doesn't make her Amazons hide their faces anymore, because a face like yours deserves to be seen by all." 

Seika chuckled. "Coming from the most beautiful mermaid in the seven seas, that's the most flattering compliment ever." 

"You deserve it. And thank you." Thetis looked at the stage, where Seiya carried on with his song destruction project, and then turned to Seika again. "But poor Seiya. I feel bad for him." 

"Why?"

"Because you'll be moving either to Siberia or to Greece. And I don't think you'll let him make up any excuses to follow you around. So, he'll have to live alone from now on. And he's so attached to you." 

Seika nodded. "I'm very attached to him too, but I think these changes will do us both a lot of good." Casting a loving look at her brother up the stage, she added, "He'll be fine. He's strong, very cheerful by nature, has a lot of friends, has his training and missions to keep him busy. Besides, Seiya may not like my decision, but there's no doubt in my mind that he'll understand and respect it. He wants me to be happy." 

"I know. You're very lucky to have a brother like him." 

With a smile, Seika said, "I'm also very lucky to have you in my life."

They held hands for a couple of seconds below the table. It wasn't much; it couldn't be much, since they were in a public place. But Seika still could bask in the affection that she and Thetis exchanged with that simple gesture.


End file.
